Mis 18 Años
by Zomgirl
Summary: Hola,soy Syan Glass. Cumplí recién mis 18 años,Para mí éste día pasó rápido y extraño, DEMASIADO Diría,yo..encontrar aveces con personas únicas es Raro Pero a la vez ¿Interesante...?/NA:No soy Buena para describir algo cómo esto...peeero Disfrutenla :O) Pronto Si veo comentarios subiré mas :o3 Sí no Igual :B Nos veemos Ps:Eso será en Primera persona./
1. Chapter 1

Y Ahí estaba yo…..en la mesa de mi Casa,ese día de mi cumpleaños,valla qué fue todo tan deprisa qué yo sólo parpadeaba al ver regalos,y ese departamento con las maletas Ahí en la puerta de aquel Departamento..Mis padres me sonreían con emoción(Más bien algo forzado) y me entregaron mis Maletas Yo sólo las tome y dijé un "¿Qué?" Más nada.

-Hija ,tranquila tú vida de Universitaría será de lo mejor.-dice Mi madre animándome ,yo sólo Sonreí y está lo tomó cómo un Sí.-

¡Sí!-dice mi Padre estando deacuerdo con lo Anterior,me dan una despedida corta, se van…Já pasar tús dieciocho es tú propio departamento,Sola.-

Amarré mi cabellera azul,(Sí azul,Me lo teñí de ese color a los 17) y Cerré mis ojos por un rato,Pensado qué sería de mis otros años en el colegio en la secuandaría y esas cosas ese día me Acostimbré a la soledad rápidamente. Salí a ordenar mis cosas mi mamá a pesar de todo tenía un buen gusto,las paredes Rojas y con color Blanco rodeaban la sala y hasta lo cuartos Qué había pocos,de echo era un departamento Normal.-

En la noche,se volvieron rápido las 7:pm Debía celebrar cómo era mi Cumpleaños,miré desde el monitor de Laptop y decidí ir a bañarme y cambiarme,tenía Hambre y no quería cocinar hoy.

Me Bañé y me vestí,ese día no me puse mucha Pinta,sólo me coloqué una camisa negra manga larga y unos jeans Grises con unos zapatos Azul eléctrico ,Salí y tomé las llaves de mi departamento y me guié hacía un Bar/Retaurant qué estaba por ahí..Al entra me fijé qué había un "concierto en vivo" Era un grupo de personas, no sé podía decir qué tocaban horrible, sólo pasé y me senté en la banca y pedí algo suave había bebido antes pero no me gustaba mucho el Alcohol.

Erm…Buenas,por favor un vaso de cerveza y de Refresco de Uva-dijé al mesero éste tenía unos extraños lentes Bicolor Eran azul y rojo, subí una ceja pero no comenté nada, éste asintió y me trajó la bebida a lo qué me miró con recelo.-

Identificación-dice Seco.-Nezezito ver Qué Uzted,es mayor de edad-dice con un Siseo a lo qué yo me molesté un poco por qué me creeía una Chica qué se coló o algo Similar-

¿Qué le hace pensar qué no tenga edad?-dice Mirándo al chico Algo desafiante-

No pareze,ahora por Favor Identificación-dice Más Severo-

….Vamos Bro~ No seas así con la Señorita-sentí una voz Gruesa al lado mío qué hizo qué saltara un poco de mi silla, Volteé hacía éste y lo ví, Me sonrió y sólo me dediqué a detallarlo, tenía el cabello teñido de morado,con un Abrigo negro y su Camisa Morada al compás de sus ojos morados,él mesero lo vio despectivo,pero me dejó la bebida ahí-

¿Qué pasa motherfuker~? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?~-me Mira sonriendo y Yo despierto al Instante..-

N..No.-dijé apenada, tomé el refresco de Uva y lo uní con la cerveza-

HOoOoOk~ Valla extraña combinación-El chico tenía la cara pintada de payaso,me extrañe con aquello. -Soy Gamzee Makara ¿Cómo te llamas,Sis?-levanté una ceja por el sobre nombre,pero Opté por responder…

Soy Sayn Glas,Mucho gusto Gamzee-Sonríe ligeramente,a lo qué él me sonreí amigable.-Sí de echo…Hoy bueno, vine Acá para celebrar mi cumpleaños…-dice en un susurro se me había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños.-

¡Feliz cumpleaños Sis!-dice Animado el otro,Yo me sorprendí apenas nos conocíamos y ya siento qué éste me tomó confianza-

G-gracias-dije riendo y tomé más de mi bebida-De todas formas no en tan Importante.-dije encogiéndome de hombros.-

¡Claro qué lo es,Motherfuker~!-dijó aún soriente.-¡es tú día!

Sí,mi día…-dije dando un suspiro.-Más bien debería estar alegre,pero estoy Neutral-dije Indiferente.-

Eso va a cambiar~-me responde el más alto y Acerca sus manos a mi torso sigilosamente-

¿Eh..?-fue lo qué alcancé a decir,cuando me empezó a hacer cosquillas y hacer "HooOoOk~" Mientras lo hacía,y yo Reía más por las cosquillas qué por reírme Al cabo de un rató finalizó con "Su Ataque de cosquillas"-

Quiero presentarte a algunos Amigos Sis~-me tomó de la muñeca y llevó hasta un mesa había muchos chicos y dos chicas allí,pero había uno qué parecía malhumorado o algo así mientras qué los demás hablaban y reían el seguía así,me pregunté por qué estaría así...después le preguntaría a Gamzee-

HoOoOla Motherfukers~ Les quiero presentar a Sayn,mi Nueva Amiga~-dice sentadosé y aún con él hace qué me siente a su lado.-

Hola Sayn!-me responde una chica de Lentes rojos y me saluda Alegre,a lo qué lo le respondo el saludo Gustosa.-

Hola~-dice una chica qué llevaba un cintillo de Orejas de gato,yo la saludo y le sonreí amable-

Los demás hacen lo mismo y él se encarga de presentarme a todos-

Mira ese qué está allá al lado se llama Tavros.-Le eché un vistazo-Y esa es Terezi,aquella se llama Nepeta y los demás son Kartbro Sollux,el me saludo,era el mismo chico de la Banca.-¿Kartbro?-pregunté- Yup Kartbro~ HooOnk~-dice alegre.-Su nombre es Karkat~ pero Me gusta llamarle Así!

¿Qué le pasa?-pregunté a gamzee.-

El siempre está así,pero es muy adorablee~ hehe~-dice tomando de un Bebida de color Naranja.-CÁLLATE FUCKASS.-dijó agresivo "Kartbor"-Sólo me volteé y ví tomar algo a Gamzee.-

¿Qué es?-pregunté-Faygo~Sis, Sabe a milagros.-dijó El Chico,yo sólo reí con eso.-

Por cierto,Motherfuker ¿En qué universidad estás?-pregunta mirándome.-

En la pública.-dije aún mirando al chico malhumorado-

HOoOoOnk~!-dijó alegre,eso me exaltó un poco.-

¿Qué?-pregunté exaltada.-

¡También estoy ahí Sis!-me dice sonriendo-¡Seremos compañeroos Motherfuker~!-Dijó feliz-

¡Genial!-dijé algo entusiasmada,Así pasó la noche entre bromas y bromas y bebida,y Una qué otra Locura de parte Sollux o Gamzee... al día siguiente desperté con un peso extra en mi cama,miré a ver qué estaba,podía ser un gato o algo así hasta qué ví una cabellera morada-

¡AHHHHHH!-Grité Asustada y me salí de cama cómo un rayo,Casi qué en un salto del susto y la Sorpresa eso No me lo esperé para Nada.-

Hola motherfuker-me dijo de lo más cínico El chico hasta qué recordé lo de anoche,y me hizo pensar demás,y Cuando digo demás es DEMÁS.-

¿Qué pasó ayer?-le dije un poco horroriza,y temerosa por la Próxima respuesta.-

Déjame explicarte Sis-dijo y se levantó MI CAMA Sin su Camisa puesta y Su Abrigo negro por ahí.-Ayer bebiste mucho y te traje a tú casa me costó saber adonde vivías! HooOoNK No sabes dar direcciones~-dijo ríendo.-

¿Qué…?-no recordaba NADA en absoluto.-

Yup,y me quedé dormido,por qué me dio flojera Irme otra vez.-se encogió de hombros todo relajado, yo para ese entonces estaba algo Resacada pero me relajé y me fui hacía la cocina con el chico Pisándome los talones.-

¿Quieres desayudo?-le dijé ofreciéndole.-

HooOoNK~-sonríe-

¿Eso es un sí?-Dije Inquiriendo.-

¡Claro!-dijo Aún sonriendo ligeramente-

Bien...Preparé el desayudo tranquilamente derrepente escuché algo qué hizo qué atragantara con mi Refresco de Uva.-

¡Eres Motherfuking suavecita! Ayer dormí cómo niño con su Oso de felpa-dijó-te Abracé toda la Noche!-dijo sin pudor alguno..-

-Me puse a toser hasta recobrar el Habla.-¿Qué hiciste QUÉ?-dice mirándolo con Los ojos Abiertos.-

Sí,motherfuker~-dice volviendo a comer su desayudo,Yo sólo lo miré con una Cara de "No me jodas" y el Sonrió y volvió a quitar su Mirada de mí,Para sacar una Faygo,De sólo El Creador Sabe dónde.-

Creo Qué así comenzó una Amistad.


	2. Estúpido despertador

-Le di un golpe muy fuerte al despertador.-Puto despertador…-dije con Malhumor de mañana, ¡¿Por qué era Tan difícil despertarse a las 7:am?! Sentí qué no dormí Nada, absolutamente NADA, me quedó levantarme de si cómoda cama y me senté un momento para abrir los Ojos completamente, me estiré y me dirigí al baño me cepille, hasta qué escuche mi móvil sonar,lo tome un vi la Llamada era Gamzee, revisé mi despertador y no estaba activo fue él el qué me despertó-¿Aló?-dije contestando-

HoOoOnk~-dijo la voz del payaso en el celular.-Buenos días motherfuker!-No podía cree cuanta energía se le escuchaba en la voz, ¡más bien es Imposible!-Oh…Hey Gamzee-le dije y después bostezé.-Oye sis qué poca energía tienes en las mañanas!-se ríe de mí bostezar y yo sólo lo dejé pasar estaba muy adormilada cómo para enojarme,a lo qué bostezo otra vez.-Sí…sí ajá ya me apresuro-dije por último y me fui a cambiarme coloqué un Camisa negra con estrellas pequeñas cómo adorno, y un Pantalón Blanco, unos zapatos,Ya saben Lo normal para Ir a una Universidad…Al cabo de un rato tomé mi bolso y partí de un dos por tres a Aquella Universidad pública ,Al llegar vi Otra vez Sollux lo saludé, y éste Hizo lo mismo.-

Hey,Sol-Le coloqué ese apodo, al parecer le agradó ya qué no dijó nada,sólo hizo hablamos un rato en el pasillo y nos despedimos acordando comer justos en el receso.-

-Caminé un poco más y vi a un chico discapacitado, qué ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Tavro…sí Así se llamaba,Me detuve a saludarle y decir un buenos día, y me dispuse a caminar junto a éste.-

Oye,tavros…-dije un poco curiosa-¿Cómo quedaste así?-El se quedó pensativo y bajó la mirada me arrepentí de haber preguntado eso-L-lo siento no debí haber…-el levantó la mirada.-

Me caí de gran altura y no pude sentir mis piernas…Uh…No te preocupes…Erm…-Me sonrió tímidamente, me sentí menos culpable.-

De todas formas No debí, disculpa..-dije cortés-¿A qué salón vas?-le pregunte.-estoy perdida aquí…necesito encontrar el 6-A-miré el papel.-

Uh…Se dónde está…Erh…puedo llevarte.-Yo asentí.-

-me llevó al Aula,y puse mis cosas, cuándo Alcé mi vista vi un espectáculo de los más gracioso.-

C'mon KK Let me love you!~-Dijo el chico de lentes bicolor tratando a Abrazar a Karkat,No pude evitar Observar la escena qué se presentaba en estos momentos de echo,Daban ganas de Grabar eso-¡Déjame Asshole!-Decía desesperado tratando de evitar contacto alguno con éste .-

PFFF…-Di una risa ahogada,No había llegado el profesor ,ellos seguían en su espectáculo, Claro mi diversión no tenía comparación con lo adorable qué es el más bajo trando de apartar a Sollux, Paseé mi mirada por el Aula no estaba Gamzee en ninguna parte me fui a Sentar si antes tratar de disolver la Discordia Misma, De karkat y Sollux ,pero Karkat en su Rabieta empujo a el de lentes bicolor y yo estaba en medio de ellos dos cayendo encima del Chico y De repente cómo la velocidad de la Luz Estaba Gamzee Ahí Parecía enojado claro,aún se conservaba calmado,pero me Haló lejos de Sollux y me tomó posesivamente.-

Honk.-dijo.-Oye Bro tengan cuidado,Aplastaron a Sayn-dijo pero se equivocó en la última parte de la frase Yo Aplaste al Pobre Sollux.-

De…echo fui yo.-dije en defensa de sollux, él me miró con reproche,se podía decir qué hasta con ¿Celos..? No lo creo.-

Llegó el profesor,todos se sentaron Sollux estaba adelante con tavros al lado,Gamzee atrás con Karkat y yo…pues estaba ni tan Atrás ni taaan Adelante estaba en el medio.-Buenos días…Soy el profesor de Ciencias de la Vida…-Y después sólo escuche fue sólo Blah blah,Importante Shalalalá demás me estaba cansando la charla,Incluso se puso a contar Sobre su vida,coloqué mi rostro en mis brazos,esuche un sonido qué taladro mis Oídos-RINGGG.-Agh Odio ese sonido,No comprendo sí dan el Jodido Horario ¿Por qué suena? Creen qué diremos "Oh,dios ¡El receso!Qué mal Quería pasar más horas de mierda Escuchando a un jodido Maestro…",Me levanté y me dirigí a la Puerta cómo los demás a lo qué Gamzee me llama qué lo espere con Karkat, Casi llevaba arrastrado al pobre, Yo reí con eso,pero los esperé Atrás venía un relajado Chico de lentes bicolor con una Chica de cabellos Ondulados y con Labios rojos parecía contento estando con ella Así qué no lo moleste para recordarle qué Íbamos a desayunar,Gamzee Se paró en una despensa de Sodas, y metió una moneda qué sacó…Adivinen sí Una Faygo.-

-Tiempo después yo me puse en la Fila para comprar Comida,pedí un Emparedado y un Refresco de Uva,No tenía mucha Hambre para ese entonces,Mientras qué gamzee pidió papas fritas, y Karkat Una Hamburguesa, Valla qué comían estragos esos dos.-

Hey Sis~ -me llamó desde la mesa,me había quedado mucho pensando y ya de echo estaban sentados,me acerque y me senté al lado de Karkat qué estaba Insultando a Gamzee, paraceía ya costumbre ,Yo tomé por los hombros a "KartBro" y éste me miro con el entrecejo Fruncido.-¿Qué quieres?-Me preguntó de mala gana-Relájate.-Le dije sonriendo.-HoOoOnk-dijo Gamzee.-

Éste,me pidió qué lo soltara y logré entender a Gamzee,sí era Adorable así qué reí con él,Karkat nos miró Extraño y sigió comiendo y lo seguimos molestando casi todo el Descanso.-

-Hahaha,Motherfuker No te enojes.-decía Gamzee y yo asentí-

-¡Cállense!-dijo haciendo un gruñido el pelinegros sus Ojos Rojos Carmesí se volvieron brillantes y penetrantes del enojo, Era la primera persona qué veía así de gruñona ,qué fuera así de adorable.-

-De hecho Demasiado..-


	3. Un día muy Largo

Aviso de Autora:Un poco de Solkart Por Allí ;oD Amo esa pareja :B Y no le gusta,Pido qué no lo lea... :oI Estos personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a sus respectivos Creadores. si llego a tener algunas faltas o me llegó a saltar palabras ese estúpido Word Aveces me trollea, Y ni es eso sería entonces mi mala Vista D: Anyaway Gracias a los qué se tomaron el tiempo Para leer esto ;n; Enjoy.

**Avisos: Groserías de parte de los personajes,y Yaoi .**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me pasé el día así, Molestando a Karkat y riéndome con Gamzee y algunas qué otra vez con Karkat(Sorprendentemente) Hasta el segundo descanso, en eso eche un vistazo a mi Alrededor,Gamzee levantó la mano y hizo una especie de seña a un chico de Lentes Obscuros y cara de Poker éste hizo la misma seña y se encaminó con muchas miradas Encima de él, venía acompañado con otro chico de Anteojos qué tenía una sonrisa tierna, éste se sentó al lado de Karkat y el de Anteojos se sentó justo a mi lado mirándome con Curiosidad.-

Hey…saludé al chico sonriendo este río y me Iba a responder el saludo, pero una voz Interfirió en La conversación….-

¿Cuál es tú nombre?-dijo con voz profunda, era El rubio de lentes de sol..-

Me llamo Syan Glass.-dije fijándome ahora en él,pensé qué no quería ser Ignorado(De echo quería llamar a atención desde qué había llegado) y reí internamente.-¿cómo te llamas tú?-dije mirándolo a los lentes,por qué sus ojos no se podían ver,me fijé más aunque mi vista no era Buena sin mis Lentes…me los Puse Ahora sí veía todo "HD".-

Dave Strider-dijo relajado,y empezó comer su comida,Nada sano Por cierto desayunó,pizza,soda y De hecho mi desayuno le llamaron "Aburrido" o "Muy sano"-

¿Tienes algún problema con tus ojos?-dije, Acomodando mis Anteojos ,el me miró algo receloso…-No.-respondió seco y Algo cortante -Ah,perdón si fue qué te molesto,o qué la pegunta fuera muy derp.-Dije disculpándome y Mordí mi Emparedado.-Nope,para eso tenemos a nuestro derp: Jonh.-ríe Suave y bebe un poco de soda-¡HEY!-reclamo John,Yo reí levemente ante eso.-

.-¿Entonces podrías dejarme ver tus ojos?-dijé Ansiosa por verlos,y Parpadeo para sumir mi Atención en éste.-

-Sé quedó pensativo,miró a gamzee, éste le asintió No entendí para nada ese momento de miradas ,pero sé qué lo convencí Se quitó los lentes…Wow…-Son rojos-dijé sorprendida.

-Sí.-se los Iba a colocar,pero se los Arrebaté en ese Instante,él se enojó.-

-¡Oye!-dijo él y frunció el seño al parecer no le agradó tal acción.-Te ves 10 de veces mejor sin ellos, qué con ellos.-le sonreí y me negué a dárselos -Bien Dave…-No pude terminar de decir nada,por qué el chico de ojos azules me Interrumpió y tomó mi cabello-¿Es real?-me preguntó Inocente, Le Iba a decir algo con ironía, pero ver Inocencia me conmovió .-No..me lo teñí.-dijé sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos, era un hecho todos Miraron al chico con Ironía y sarcasmo.-¿Cómo te llamas?.-se me había olvidado preguntar eso.-John Egbert-dijo sonriendo.-No querrás decir John Derp Egbert-se rió Dave cómo broma "casual"del día .-Honk-dijó Gamzee sin,más se veía perdido en el Infinito sus ojos tenían una mirada profunda, me supuse qué se había drogado o una Mierda así.Yo por mi parte hablaba con los chicos,era la única chica allí eso me extraño de cierta manera,John y yo empezamos a Jugar cómo niños pequeños en picar con el dedo los costados ,Gamzee volvió a la realidad,pero no se Inmutó en esos momentos a decir o Hacer Algo.-

-Ya regreso,Iré por un helado de mierda.-dijo el OjiRojo ,me reí no había una frase de Él qué lo llevase un Insulto o una Palabrota en efecto llevaba Insultando a John por qué no se tomó enserio los Insultos de éste.-

Oye Bro,tráeme un helado!-dijo Gamzee Pidiéndole con mirada de perrito,Karkat le saca el dedo,pero va y se lo compra en esos momentos de su Ausencia Sollux se sentó a conversar con nosotros y llegó Karkat con un helado de Vainilla y otro de Uva,le de Uva se lo dio a Payaso éste sonrío.-HoOooOnk!~ Gracias Best Bro-Dijo y se comenzó a comer su Helado,A lo qué Kartbro también, Sollux no quitó en ningún momento la mirada de la Boca de Karkat,y más bien se veía algo , mis Risas Ahogadas casi me matan cuando karkat se le derritó el helado en la boca y salió por la comisura de sus labios,el rubio de lentes Bicolor se mordió sus Labios y haló a Karkat a otra parte mientras recibía Insultos de éste, Lo demás dejaron qué la Imaginación Brotara en sus Mentes nada Sanas Incluyéndome a mí en parte de ese clan de pervertidos**.-/NA:Acá son Humanos pero no me tomé la libertad de escribirlo a mi manera Sorry T-T/**

-Dave empezó a coquetear conmigo desde hacía un rato y ya El Adiccto a la Faygo se veía visiblemente celoso En una de esas soltó un gruñido y ,De improviso Gamzee Me tomó de la mano,y me haló hacía otra parte No entendí nada,Ni sabía qué pasaba por la mente del Payaso, sólo gemí de dolor no sé en qué jodida parte de la Unviersidad estábamos pero era Muy desolada, demasiado cómo una especie de desierto de concreto, me acorraló con uno de sus largos brazos en una pared cercana Por la Diferencia de altura me sentí Intimidada de echo tenía algo de temor,esa Mirada profunda o más bien penetrante no me dejaba Articular palabra o pensar Siquiera alguna cosa.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Por qué mierda Hiciste eso?!.-dice Un pelinegro ya Jadeante de correr o más bien de luchar contra el Agarre de cierto Rubio cenizo de lentes bicolor.-

-Lo Ziento..pero KK, cállate.-le dijo en una palabra ya cuando en un dos por tres se le Abalanza para Devorarse Al Pelinegro de hecho, el otro ni Se lo esperaba sólo se quedó pasmado en el suelo no movió ni un solo mú esto ni se Lo esperaba El Rubio Karkat había correspondido el beso, Colocó sus brazos Alrededor del cuello de su Contrario, esto llenó cada fibra de Su ser al Rubio, Su beso suave se volvió pasional y más atrevido qué antes, Sollux desgraciadamente necesitó aire y se separó del beso miró a un karkat sonrojado hasta las orejas y Se mordió el labio para contener las Ganas qué de echo lo hacía muy bien desde un principió pero no Iba a desaprovechar esta,Oh No para nada volvió a apoderarse los Ya rojos labios de "Su" KK, y El otro daba pequeños golpes a éste. Creía qué con eso se Iba a detener, Creía.-

Con una Mano sollux sube un poco la sudadera color gris de su Contrario, esto hizo estremecerlo puesto qué no estaba del todo Acostumbrado a ese tipo de contactos, esto hizo sonreír a El Rubio, de cierta manera para él eso era Adorable.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Gamzee…?-dije ya Con mucha tensión, podía sentir mi corazón palpitar había mucho silencio entre nosotros.-

Motherfuker…No sé qué me pasa, El puto de sollux y después El Motherfuker de Dave…-dijo con un tono Amargo y lleno de Celos.-

¿Estás celoso?-pregunte no Me Iba con rodeos, nunca me ha gustado Ocultar nada o quedar con duda en algo.-

-…-No Hubo respuesta de parte de él, eso me Inquietó de manera qué tragué pesadamente mi Saliva.-

-Gamzee.-Dije pidiendo una respuesta ¡Coño! ¡Odio a la gente qué no acata a mis llamados!-¡GAMZEE!-dije ya lo sufienciente Alterada.-

Honk.-Dijo con un tono seco, eso me sorprendió de hecho nunca había escuchado un tono así de parte de él hasta qué levanto la mirada hacia mí.-¡Sí motherfuker! ¡Lo estoy! ¡No puedo decir cuánto he Aguantado Hoy!-Dijo lleno de Celos.-

-Sólo dí un Jadeo corto en señal de sorpresa de echo,lo sabía pero Qué el payaso lo Articulara por sí mismo me impacto Un poco.-

Vi su rostro cerca más y más cerca de mí y Inconscientemente Miré sus delgados Labios y me acerque a él..No lo puede evitar..¿Un deliz? ¿Sería por la situación? No lo sé, pero Lo besé con ganas cómo si no Anhelara desde hace un tiempo, su sabor era a…Dulce…Faygo..Sí faygo estaba segura de ello… mente se nubló en esos momentos y lo tomé de su sudadera Negra y lo atraje hacía mí, el aceptó gustoso la Invitación y me tomó por las caderas y Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello.-

Ese día no lo olvidé de echo No pude,Y yo qué pensé qué era solo Amista ¿Lo es? ¿Lo era? ¡Agh Mis pensamientos se volvieron Caóticos en una Milésima de segundo Sólo sé qué el No ve me cómo Amiga..Agh Me Iré a dormir,ya me duele la cabeza.-

Cerré mi Laptop y me Resgistre en el Chat qué me recomendó Sollux Ayer, y lo Agregue cómo a todos en general mañana Veré qué hacer en eso Ahora cerraré mi Laptop y descansaré hoy fue Un largo día.


End file.
